Since You're My Brother
by wind scarlett
Summary: Itachi Uchiha takkan pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk memilih Sasuke. Apapun itu, ia akan melindungi adiknya, harta paling berharga, hanya dia satu-satunya. Raut wajah manis tanpa dosa itu seakan menghapus semua ingatannya yang kelam. Sasuke Uchiha, kehadiranmu di dunia ini telah menyelamatkanku, tahukah itu? Cover isn't mine.


**Catatan: **Itachi Uchiha adalah karakter yang setiap kemunculannya selalu menyesakkan dada, apalagi dengan tatapan dan kemisteriusannya. Sasuke beruntung banget punya kakak seperti dia. Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan volume 43 dan kemunculan Itachi di volume berikutnya. Okelah, kalau ada masukan/saran/komentar kasih aja ya, jangan ragu-ragu. Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Since You're My Brother**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah berakhir Sasuke, dengan ini matamu… akan menjadi milikku. Akan kuambil perlahan-lahan… matamu… milikku…"

Itachi Uchiha perlahan roboh dengan bersimbah darah. Raut wajahnya pucat dan sangat kelelahan, seperti pesakitan yang pada akhirnya kehabisan napas. Semua kata-kata terakhirnya barusan terdengar seperti ancaman kosong. Sasuke Uchiha tertegun sejenak menatap Itachi. Kakaknya itu memang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. Kedua mata itu kosong menatap langit, seperti tersenyum menatap sosok adik yang dicintainya untuk terakhir kali.

Itachi sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Orang yang paling dibenci sekaligus menjadi tujuan hidupnya kini sudah meninggalkannya. Itachi-_nii _sudah meninggal. Ia sudah menang, Sasuke yang pada akhirnya menang, mengalahkan Itachi dengan kekuatan sendiri. Akan tetapi, kenapa dada pemuda itu terasa sangat sesak? Kenapa justru dirinya merasakan kehilangan juga kerinduan yang tak terhingga seperti ini?

**Itachi membunuh teman, atasan, pacar, ayah, serta ibunya. Namun hanya sang adik yang tak bisa dibunuhnya. Laki-laki yang membunuh perasaannya, menghabisi sesama klan sambil menangis darah, tapi tak mampu membunuh sang adik. **

**.**

**.**

Suasana sore yang mencekam, sementara ia diharuskan untuk bersembunyi bersama anak-anak lain di ruangan yang gelap. Bau busuk bercampur dengan bau darah yang sudah mengering. Di hadapannya Shisui Uchiha menggigil kedinginan. Sudah berapa hari hujan turun terus, dan makanan yang tersisa mulai lapuk karena jamur. Beberapa hari ini ia juga hanya makan sesekali, bersama dengan ibunya. Kapan keluarganya makan bersama pun ia tidak ingat jelas. Fugaku sudah cukup lama meninggalkan rumah untuk turut serta dalam Perang Ketiga Dunia Shinobi.

"Sampai kapan perang akan berlangsung?" Shisui bertanya ke arahnya, kedua mata bundar yang kecil itu kini dipenuhi oleh air mata. "Aku tidak mau bersembunyi terus seperti ini, aku rindu rumahku."

Itachi berusaha untuk tersenyum sekalipun ia merasakan hal yang sama. "Shisui, percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Bocah empat tahun itu berbisik pelan. "Perang akan segera selesai dan kita semua akan pulang ke rumah, ya?"

Dalam hati, Itachi juga mengharapkan hal yang sama. Ia sendiri berharap agar perkataannya menjadi kenyataan. Semalam ayahnya berkata bahwa jika keadaan memaksa, ia harus ikut serta dalam perang. Ia harus menghabisi nyawa orang lain.

Perlahan terdengar derap langkah dari pintu depan yang bergeser, suara langkah kaki yang berbeda, chakra asing yang tak penah dikenalnya. Derap langkah itu semakin mendekat, berjalan ke mereka semua. Ketakutan mulai menyebar dalam ruangan, bisik-bisik yang kini berubah menjadi tangisan kecil.

"Itachi…" Shisui menggigit bibirnya.

"Sttt…" Wajah Itachi mengeras. Posisinya yang paling dekat dengan pintu sehingga ia bisa memperkirakan siapa yang datang. Kemampuan membaca chakra Itachi pun yang paling hebat di antara yang lain sehingga ia dapat mengetahui bahwa kekuatannya belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan orang-orang itu. Tidak bisa, ia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu.

"Di mana tikus-tikus Uchiha itu bersembunyi?" Terdengar suara seorang pria yang berat dengan nada bercanda. "Beberapa pasang mata _sharingan_ Uchiha akan mendapat uang yang tidak sedikit."

"Memangnya berapa yang bisa kita dapat? Kurasa… yah, 13 anak lumayan juga untuk membeli persenjataan nantinya, khe khe khe..."

Itachi menahan napas, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Beberapa anak perempuan yang jongkok tidak jauh darinya mulai kembali menangis pelan, ketakutan. Shisui pun menggigil, wajahnya membiru. _Di mana kedua orang yang menjaga tempat mereka? Apakah mereka ditinggalkan begitu saja, ataukah mereka telah dibunuh?_

_Apa nanti matanya dan mata mereka akan dicungkil hidup-hidup?_

"Kemarilah, paman punya hadiah untuk kalian…" Langkah pria itu semakin mendekat, menghampiri mereka semua. Sebagian anak-anak mulai menangis tertahan, ketakutan dan teror jelas terbayang di depan mereka. Pria itu tahu, namun dia pura-pura tidak tahu, sengaja menakuti mereka seolah hal itu dapat memberikan segelintir kemanisan dalam perang yang pahit. Rekannya tertawa keras, dan kembali menenggak sake.

"Ada yang ingin merasakan minuman khas Kiri sebelum mata kalian diambil?! KEMARILAH TIKUS!"

Itachi mengeratkan genggamannya, dua _shuriken_ tajam yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya kini siap dipergunakan. Ayahnya berkali-kali memperingatkannya agar menyiapkan diri, jangan bergantung kepada siapapun. Ia harus bisa menjaga dirinya teman, atau lawan. Anak lelaki kecil itu teringat bahwa ia sering menangis, dan ketakutan, tapi ayahnya tetap memaksanya untuk berlatih.

"_Perang segera tiba, apa yang kau tangisi, Itachi!" _Suara Fugaku terdengar dari kejauhan, perintah yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia turuti. _"Ambil shuriken itu dan lawan aku!" _

"TIKUS, KENAPA KALIAN TERUS BERSEMBUNYI?!"

Satu orang yang bicara, dua orang berjalan di belakangnya. Tidak bisa, anak yang lain terlalu takut dan menggigil. Tubuhnya sendiri pun susah sekali digerakan, dan jantungnya terus berdebar dengan sangat kencang seakan-akan dapat meledak suatu waktu. _Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya? Apakah jalan hidupnya harus terhenti di sini? _

"Itachi…" Shisui menangis, bibirnya kini benar-benar berwarna biru. Sebelah tangan temannya itu memegang pisau, tapi Shisui jelas tidak dapat membuat perlawanan. Dengan cepat Itachi memperhitungkan ketepatan gerakan dan kecepatannya sendiri, membuat gerakan dan kemungkinan dalam otaknya. Inilah perang, ia harus menghabisi nyawa orang lain untuk bertahan hidup. Ia harus mengandalkan dirinya sendiri agar bisa terus bertahan, dan—

_SYUUTTT_

Para ninja kiri itu kaget saat leher mereka berdarah, tertebas dengan sangat cepat. Kecepatan mata mereka tidak dapat menandingi kecepatan Itachi, yang saat itu masih sangat, sangat belia.

"_Ambil shuriken itu! Apa kau tidak bisa mendengarku?" _

"_Baik, ayah."_

Itachi tidak pernah menyukai perkelahian, berlatih untuk membunuh sekalipun membela diri itu bertentangan dengan dirinya. Tapi ia tidak keberatan. Ia _shinobi, shinobi_ Konoha yang tangguh. Kekuatan diperlukan untuk melindungi hal yang dicintai, sekalipun ia benci perang.

Ia sangat membenci perang.

**.**

**.**

Suara tangisan yang keras terdengar dari ruangan sebelah, tangisan kencang adiknya yang baru saja terlahir ke dunia. Kedua mata Itachi membesar sejenak, berpikir bahwa ia baru saja menjadi seorang kakak. Masih terdengar desah tangis dari sana. Mungkin tidak lama lagi bibi dan ibunya dapat membiarkannya masuk untuk melihat adik yang mungil itu. Sayang sekali ayah sedang menjalankan misi. Kalau tidak salah, ayahnya berniat memberi nama Sasuke bila adiknya itu lelaki. Meskipun tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, Itachi senang memiliki adik.

Akan ada adik yang bersama dengannya dalam dunia yang keras dan kejam. Mungkin kelak ia dan adiknya akan kembali merasakan perang lagi—segala darah, pembunuhan, dan juga kelaparan. Malam-malam dingin yang tidak berujung, dan kematian yang penuh luka. Mungkin saja ia akan kehilangan sang adik dalam suatu pertempuran seperti Shisui menangis pedih karena yang kehilangan saudara sepupunya. Tangisan Mikoto ibunya saat melihat kedua paman dan bibinya yang tewas dengan badan tercabik-cabik dan nyaris sulit dikenali. Fugaku yang menahan diri saat melihat sahabat baiknya tewas demi menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Kedua mata Itachi sudah melihat sendiri kengerian itu, banyak wajah ketakutan dan teror di depan mata, pisau, jebakan, dan hal-hal buas yang membuat nalurinya serasa ingin terus menjerit. Jiwa yang terenggut karena saling memperebutkan sesuatu. Ia masih belum paham semua itu, tapi ia tahu hal seperti itu sangat menyakitkan. Ia takkan mau kembali mengalaminya. Demi apapun, ia tidak mau merasakannya lagi.

"Akan kau namakan siapa, Mikoto?" bibi di dalam bertanya, terdengar suara air yang berdecik pelan. Adiknya baru saja dibersihkan. "Wajahnya manis seperti kamu."

"Sasuke, Sasuke seperti nama ayah dari Hokage Ketiga." Suara ibunya terdengar sangat lelah, namun bahagia.

Ah, tidak, ia akan melindungi Sasuke dari apapun. Ia takkan pernah membiarkan Sasuke nanti merasakan hal yang tidak manusiawi dan tidak berbelas kasihan seperti yang telah ia alami. Dia akan melakukan apa saja agar adik lelakinya selamat.

Itachi tersenyum, lalu dipersilakan untuk masuk.

Adik kecilnya tertidur dengan tenang, kedua matanya menutup. Baru kali itu Itachi melihat sesuatu yang sangat polos, menggemaskan, dan begitu hangat. Rambut dan raut wajahnya memang lebih mirip ibunya, tapi Itachi tahu bahwa Uchiha yang satu itu pasti akan menjadi sangat kuat, dan teguh seperti ayah dan juga dirinya.

"Itachi, apa kamu mau menggendong adikmu?"

Mikoto tersenyum memandang putra sulungnya. Itachi belakangan ini jarang sekali tersenyum dan makin menyerupai suaminya. Suatu hal yang maklum terjadi setelah perang. Banyak anak yang kehilangan keceriaannya. "Apa Itachi-_nii _mau menggendong Sasuke?"

Itachi menggangguk dengan sangat antusias dengan tawaran sang ibu. "Bolehkah, ibu?"

"Tentu saja, Itachi 'kan kakaknya." Senyum kembali terkembang di wajah yang nyaris selalu suram itu. Mikoto merasa sangat lega. "Itachi nanti boleh sering bermain dengan Sasuke, tapi jangan lupa kerjakan tugas dari akademi, mengerti?"

"Hmm." Itachi menjawab pelan. Tubuh mungil itu terasa ringan dalam dekapannya, menggeliat perlahan seolah meresapi kehangatan Itachi. "Tangan Sasuke kecil sekali..."

Kedua tangan kecil yang mengatup itu membuat hatinya hangat. Mungkin, dirinya yang kehilangan kepolosan sewaktu kecil kembali terselamatkan oleh adiknya yang baru saja lahir beberapa waktu lalu. Sepertinya, Sasuke menyelamatkan jiwanya yang mulai dikotori oleh berbagai banjir darah dan kepedihan hidup. Adiknya yang kembali membersihkan—menyetel kembali seluruh pikiran Itachi. Raut wajah manis tanpa dosa itu seakan menghapus semua ingatannya yang kelam. _Sasuke Uchiha, kehadiranmu di dunia ini telah menyelamatkanku, tahukah itu? _

**.**

**.**

Itachi sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Orang yang selalu mengajari dan meluangkan waktunya kini sudah meninggalkannya. Itachi-_nii _tidak lagi bisa menyentil dahinya lalu tersenyum. Sasuke sama sekali tidak dapat menjelaskan alasan kenapa dada pemuda itu terasa sangat sesak? Kenapa justru dirinya merasakan kehilangan juga kerinduan yang tak terhingga seperti ini?

**Itachi membunuh teman, atasan, pacar, ayah, serta ibunya. Namun hanya sang adik yang tak bisa dibunuhnya. Laki-laki yang membunuh perasaannya, menghabisi sesama klan sambil menangis darah, tapi tak mampu membunuh sang adik. **

"Sasuke, kalau nanti kau sudah besar, kita sama-sama melindungi desa ini." Itachi menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Digenggamnya tangan kecil Sasuke, lalu kedua matanya mulai memandang seluruh desa. Mungkin saat ini kedua orangtua mereka sibuk berdiskusi. Mungkin saat ini pasukan desa sudah tahu tentang semuanya. Mungkin, orang itu akan menyerang desa. Apapun itu, ia akan melindungi adiknya, harta paling berharga, hanya dia satu-satunya.

"Bagiku, kaulah yang terpenting, Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak dapat menghentikan air mata yang tumpah dari kedua matanya, dadanya terasa sangat sakit seperti tersayat. Itachi tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Selama ini kakaknya yang terus saja berkorban demi melindungi kepentingannya. Semua telah diperhitungkan Itachi. _Kakak bilang seandainya saja waktu itu kita dapat membicarakan semuanya, pasti banyak hal yang akan berubah bukan? Kurasa kakak salah. Seandainya dibicarakan, aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu—aku saat itu tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Tapi semua telah berbeda, aku bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu. Akan kubuktikan kepadamu. Aku… aku akan menjadi Uchiha pertama yang akan menjadi Hokage. _

_Dan… Itachi-nii…_

Sasuke memandang jauh ke depan hutan Konoha. Pertarungan melawan Madara dan Juubi, siluman berekor sepuluh telah dimulai. Ia tahu mereka takkan bisa menang tanpa bantuannya. Ya, ia harus menyelamatkan apa yang selama ini telah dibela oleh Itachi. Ia yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya.

… _bagiku kakak satu-satunya yang paling kusayang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Okelah, terima kasih sudah membaca fic pertama mengenai Itachi, ingin sekali memuat fic tentang dia yang banyak~ Kalau ada kritik, saran, atau apalah silahkan kasih saja. Semoga kalian terhibur membaca ini. Oke, sampai jumpa di fanfic lain, ya~!**


End file.
